


Warmth

by Fritillary



Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Homesickness, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillary/pseuds/Fritillary
Summary: There is very little Terez likes about her new country, even if she is Queen.





	Warmth

The arrival of the Gurkish had not wrought nearly as much change in the weather as it had upon the city. Leaving the window seat, Queen Terez gave the pouring rain one last scowl and hopped back across the ornately woven rugs to the bed, abandoning her usual icy dignity - the only one in the room knew it was merely a facade anyway, and besides had her eyes shut. Wriggling under the feather-filled quilts, Terez curled against the warm back of her companion and wrapped her arms around the slim waist.

"Your feet are cold." came the immediate complaint, muffled with sleep.

Terez smiled into the pillows. "And whom may you be addressing?"

There was a sigh. "Your feet are cold, madam."

The queen giggled. "Good thing yours are warm then."

The Countess gave a little shriek as her mistress's cold ankles wrapped around her legs, "Madam!"

"Oh, don’t be petty, Darling," Terez smirked. "You're the warmest thing in this poxy, dripping-wet, war-torn country." She paused and curled closer, "The only thing with the heat of home."


End file.
